Friends Forever
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: When Nodoka is attacked at school that leaves her brain damaged it's up to Yui to take care of her childhood friend but what feelings will that stir up as Nodoka becomes more and more reliant on Yui. Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder where Nodoka is today?" Yui asked as she and the K-On members walked to the club music room, however today Yui hadn't seen Nodoka and that was strange since Nodoka always checked on Yui to make sure that she hadn't done anything that would harm her later on…or to just make sure that she was still on track in schoolwork. "Maybe she's sick?" Mio offered.

"No…" Yui said, "her parents said that she definitely went to school today."

"Hmm…" Azusa wondered, "I don't know…maybe she's got study to do."

"That's probably true."

"Come on I brought lots of sweets today" Mugi said cheerfully resulting in a 'yay' from Yui. They reached the club music room and opened it to find that it was a bit stuck, "that's weird…it's never stuck."

"It's probably old" Ritsu replied smiling in her usual goofy way and forced the door open but what they saw would haunt them for the rest of their lives; Nodoka was inside leaning on the wall but there were blood everywhere and there was a gaping wound on her head, her eyes were half-closed and her breathing were coming in sharp raspy breaths.

"Kami-sama!" Mio exclaimed and nearly fainted from the sight of all the blood, "what happened here?"

"Nodoka-chan!" Yui cried out going to her best friend's aid, "don't die on me…"

"Y-Yui…" Nodoka managed to gasp, "y-y-you're here…w-what happened?"

"Don't talk Nodoka," Ritsu said rushing to her and taking off her jacket and pressing firmly on Nodoka's head, "Mugi gone to get Sawa-chan and the school nurse…you're going to be just fine."

"I-I s-s-see" Nodoka gasped out, "b-but I d-don't think I'm going to make it."

"Don't say that Nodoka!" Ritsu exclaimed, "you can get through this."

"It's g-g-getting dark…" Nodoka whispered, "I th-think this is goodbye Yui…" then gasping for breath she uttered a final sentence, "you've been a good friend Yui…I'm glad I got to know you" then Nodoka closed her eyes.

"NO NODOKA-CHAN!" Yui cried out sobbing her heart out for her best friend.

"Don't worry Yui…" Ritsu said softly, "she's still alive she just fainted from blood loss."

"O-okay…" Yui said as she stroked Nodoka's face, "please be alive Nodoka-chan."

Soon Sawako and the school nurse finally arrived, they managed to stabilise her and sent her to the hospital. The police were also called and they investigated the place and interviewed everyone in the school, they managed to deduce that an intruder must have managed to get inside the school and must have gone around the school when Nodoka just had the unlucky chance of meeting him in the music room and she was clubbed with something really big, perhaps a baseball bat, and the intruder left her for dead before leaving the school. Yui and Ui were crying the whole time as they thought about their childhood friend being in hospital and attacked by an intruder while Mio was still trying to be like a mother to them, though she was doing badly at it since it was usually Nodoka who was the mother for them, the others could only stare into space as they waited for news from the hospital. Nodoka's parents had been contacted and informed about the situation and they didn't waste a moment in rushing to their daughter's side…it was almost a whole day before they got any news about Nodoka. It was Sawa-chan who broke the news, "I got news from the hospital…" she said.

"And?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"She's going to be just fine" Sawa-chan said smiling, "the doctors managed to control the bleed but she's going to need some rehabilitation before she can go back to school she'll be available after school today."

Yui started bawling her eyes out, "T-thank goodness" while Ui stood there comforting her, "I-I thought I lost her…"

"There there" Ritsu said, "everything is just fine now that Nodoka is okay and in hospital. The police are trying extra hard to find the culprit you know."

"Yeah…" Yui said poking her hand, "I know…"

"So how about we visit her today?" Mio asked.

"That's a great idea, I can bring some sweets as well as tea" Mugi agreed smiling.

"Yay sweets" Yui cried out forgetting about Nodoka, or anything for that matter, whenever sweets are involved.

"They're for Nodoka-san Onee-san" Ui reminded her making Yui pout.

"But I'm hungry…" Yui whined.

"Don't be selfish Onee-san" Ui chided her but in a soft tone as usual, "Nodoka got hurt remember."

"I know…" Yui said as she hummed a tune, "maybe I can nab some from her."

"You never change Yui" Mio sighed, "okay how about we meet up at the front gate after school and from there we can get to the hospital and visit Nodoka."

"Okay" Yui said and they dispersed for the day, however for Yui it seemed that the day simply dragged on and she almost jumped out of her seat when the bell sounded that marked the end of school. She literally flew towards the entrance to the school gate, much to the amusement of the other students and staff but they knew that Yui cherished Nodoka a lot so they didn't really think it was that weird and simply hoped that Nodoka would recover from the attack.

Soon the other members including Ui arrived at the gate, "Are you ready?" Mugi asked making Yui nod and she ran on the spot, eager to go to the hospital, "come on, come on we're going to miss visiting hours."

"Calm down Yui" Ritsu replied, "sheesh…was she like this the whole day?"

Ui nodded in reply, "Yes she couldn't sit still throughout class, she kept looking up at the clock and once she nearly ran out when she couldn't hold it any longer."

"Geez Yui…" Mio chided, "you should act a little mature you know?"

"I know…" Yui said despondently, "I'm really worried about her that's all."

"I know" Mio replied softly, "so are we…come on or visiting hours really will be over."

"Eh! It will?" Yui said, "Nodoka-chan!" Yui then ran at full speed towards the hospital leaving the others sweat dropping at the sheer speed that Yui was simply going, until she almost collided with a car then they started running after her in case she did something really stupid and got hurt. They finally arrived at the hospital without any incident or without Yui doing something stupid, it was eerily quiet like a graveyard and there were hardly anyone inside, "it's really quiet" Ritsu commented.

"It is a hospital Ritsu" Mio said, "what did you expect?"

"I don't know" Ritsu said shrugging, "I expected lots of patients with blood spurting out, broken legs, rebars impaled in them" she was obviously trying to scare Mio, which worked as she was trembling in a secluded corner of the hospital. Ritsu grinned and said, "see…you are still scared" only to be rewarded with a smack to the head.

"IDIOT!" Mio yelled out, "you're in a hospital and you still act like an idiot."

Ritsu chuckled as she rubbed her sore head, "I thought it would brighten the mood."

"Ma ma" Mugi said trying to calm both of them down, "let's just go to Nodoka's room and see how's she's doing. It seems Yui is impatient" pointing to Yui who was jumping up and down from frustration while Ui was trying to calm her down to no avail.

The trio soon met with the Hirasawa sisters, "What were you two doing?" Yui asked in a rare moment of maturity which surprised Mio and Ritsu…until she started to ask if tea was going to be served to which Mio could only sigh in despair as Yui reverted back to her old air-head self. They went to receptionist and asked where Nodoka would be, "she's on the third floor in room 333" the receptionist replied.

They took the lift to the third level and soon arrived in room 333, "Excuse our intrusion" Mio said and soon Nodoka's mother arrived, "who are you? Oh Yui-chan…and Ui-chan as well, so you must be the Light Music Club."

"Yes we are" Azusa said bowing, "I'm Azusa" the other members then introduced themselves, "hello everyone" Nodoka's mother said, "I'm glad that you're all here."

"How's Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked without any regards for protocol.

"She's…" Nodoka's mother then looked away, "she's different Yui…she's not the Nodoka you knew."

"What do you mean?" Ui asked, "is she okay?"

"She's okay but…perhaps it would be best if you see for yourself" Nodoka's mother then went to Nodoka, "Nodoka-chan, there's some friends who want to see you."

"Okay" Nodoka's voice rang out and soon Nodoka's mother gestured for the others to come in. As soon as Nodoka saw Yui and Ui she cried out, "Yui-chan and Ui-chan, good evening!"

The others stopped in their track… 'Yui-chan? Ui-chan?' the others thought simultaneously as they had never heard Nodoka ever call Yui or Ui using the –chan prefix.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Nodoka" Ritsu said slowly, "why are you calling Yui and Ui with the –chan prefix?"

Nodoka looked at Ritsu with a blank look before yelling out, "Because they're my best friends silly…why shouldn't I call them with the –chan prefix, it sounds much cuter."

The others could only look on with a mixture of shock, amusement and surprise that Nodoka would act this way, she had always acted mature even around Yui and Ui who she knew the longest, "Uh what happened?" Azusa asked with complete confusion in her voice, "unfortunately it's the injury to her head" a voice said. Turning they saw a doctor coming in, "I'm Dr. Hagase, Nodoka's doctor, you must be her friends?"

"Yes we are" Ui said, "what do you mean? What happened to Nodoka?"

"Well you know she suffered from a head injury because of the attack, we did manage to control the bleed and rectify it but now…she seems to be suffering a mild brain damage" Hagase reported.

"How mild is mild?" Ritsu asked now increasingly worried about Nodoka, a brain damage was nothing to laugh about.

"Well…it seems her mind has reverted to that of a 7 year old, it will return to normal over time but…we don't know when" Hagase explained.

"A 7 year old? In the body of a 16 year old?" Mio exclaimed now looking at Nodoka with pity and sadness…she wondered how long it would be before Nodoka's mind caught up with her physical age.

"Is there anything that can accelerate the healing process?" Azusa asked.

Hagase shook his head, "Unfortunately not…only time will tell how long it will take to fully allow Nodoka's brain to catch up with reality, all we can do now is support and help her."

"Nodoka, I've brought chocolate for you" Mugi said smiling and giving her the chocolate, it seemed that she was the least affected at least physically though no one knew what she was feeling inside, "they're the best ones in Tokyo."

"Yay!" Nodoka said smiling and ripping the packaging, "thank you Mugi-chan."

"No problem" Mugi said still smiling though if you looked close enough you could see that it was starting to waver from the emotional pressure that Mugi was going through. As Nodoka ate the chocolate with little regard for her own sanity their hearts almost broke in two, mostly out of pity for her but they knew that now they had to take care of two Yuis, since Yui almost act the same except with a little moderation, and they wondered if they would be able to take care of both of them. But then Yui approached Nodoka and kneeled next to her before grabbing her arm, "No Nodoka…you shouldn't eat that much at once, you'll get sick" then picking one chocolate, "here open wide."

"No way!" Mio exclaimed, "Yui is being mature for once."

"Ahh…" Nodoka said opening her mouth and Yui popped the chocolate in her mouth, "this is really good Mugi-chan."

"Thank you" Mugi said now no longer smiling and simply staring at the two friends as the cycle repeated itself until all the chocolates were gone.

"Are you thirsty Nodoka?" Yui asked softly and when Nodoka nodded she took a glass of water and poured it while Nodoka sat there watching a cartoon, "here you go drink it slowly."

"You're the best Yui-chan" Nodoka said when she finished drinking, "I'm going to go to sleep now…" then she laid back and within seconds was out like a light. Yui sat down next to her and began stroking her hair, "don't worry Nodoka-chan…I'll be there for you."

"They look so sweet together" Azusa said, "I never expected Yui-sempai to actually care about her this much."

"Actually" Nodoka's mother said, "this reminds me of the time when they were children, it was the exact same then as it is now."

"What do you mean?" Ritsu asked.

"When they were children it was Nodoka who was the air-head and Yui who was always taking care of her…she would clean up after her mistakes and would become like a surrogate sister to her but after elementary school the role reversed and I thought that Nodoka would always take care of Yui…but looks like the role's been reversed again."

"Seriously? Yui actually took care of Nodoka?" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Yes…Onne-chan was always taking care of Nodoka then just like she is now" Ui said smiling, "it brings back so many fond memories."

"I'm sorry to say but visiting hours is over" a nurse said, "can you please come back tomorrow?"

"Ah okay" Azusa said, "come on Yui-sempai we need to leave now."

"I'll be right there…don't worry Nodoka, I'll come back everyday to take care of you" then Yui leaned close to Nodoka and kissed her on the forehead. Everyone except Nodoka's mother and Ui was shocked, "what are you doing?"

"Huh? This is what I used to do to Nodoka" Yui said not sure what the commotion was about.

"Oh it's love" Mugi said her eyes glazing over to which the others thought simultaneously, 'what the heck is wrong with her?'

Ui chuckled, "Onne-chan you shouldn't do that in front of other people, they'll get the wrong idea."

"Eh? They will?" Yui said reverting back to her air-head way, "but, but we've always done that when we were kids."

"Yui" Mio sighed, "you were just mature a minute ago."

"Eh?" Yui asked with a completely blank look, "oh well…goodbye Nodoka, goodbye Nodoka's mother, I'll visit soon."

"Thank you Yui, Ui and everyone else" Nodoka's mother said, "actually Nodoka is getting discharged tomorrow, Dr Hagase seems to think that the sooner Nodoka is discharged and goes on with her normal life the sooner she can fully recover."

"Then I'll visit after school and bring her home with you" Yui said. They then left the hospital feeling a bit despondent that the only person who acted like a mother to them had reverted back to the mindset of a 7 year-old and who knew how long it would take for her mind to fully recover from the attack? "I hope that Nodoka gets well soon" Ui said.

"Don't worry Ui" Yui said cheerfully, "I'm sure Nodoka-chan will get better."

"You're really confident that she'll get better Yui" Mio said, "where do you get your confidence from?"

"From my own heart" Yui said, "I know that Nodoka-chan will get better."

"Wow…" Ritsu said softly, "she really does care for Nodoka doesn't she?"

"She always has since we were kids" Ui said reminiscing on better times, "she'll always take care of her no matter what happens to her."

"Just like you" Mio commented.

"Yep just like me but Onne-chan had always taken much better care of Nodoka when we were kids then I ever could now."

"She must've been really dedicated to her."

"She was…she was almost like a sister to Nodoka-chan."

"Is that so?" Ritsu commented, "I never expected that an airhead like Yui would be such a good caretaker."

"Do you guys want to have dinner first?" Yui asked suddenly, "it's kind of late."

"Huh?" Azusa said as she realised that it was 7pm and it was dark, "I didn't realise we were in the hospital for that long."

"Time tends to get distorted when you are in a hospital setting" Yui replied as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Speaking from personal experience are we?" Ritsu asked teasingly.

"Yep…I've been in hospital 10 times in my life" Yui said cheerfully.

"That's nothing to brag about!" Mio chided her, "Anyway how come _you _were in hospital? What did you do?"

"Uhm…" Yui muttered rubbing her head, "once Nodoka came down with the flu so I went there, then I got the flu from Nodoka…then another time Nodoka got stung by a bee so I had to take her to hospital" Yui then continued to recount the times she had to take Nodoka to hospital for one thing or another, shocking everyone present.

"Oi…" Ritsu sweat dropped, "are you sure that Nodoka got injured or sick that many times? Even you had never been that sick and you certainly have never been to the hospital."

"She had a weak body so she got sick easily" Ui said, "plus with Nodoka's personality she also got injured a few times…but Onne-chan would always be with her whenever that happened."

"Just like now…" Ritsu commented as she watched with pleasure as Yui walked on in front of them, clearly thinking how she could help Nodoka, "I never expected Yui to be such a mature person just when she was such a klutz hours ago."

"Onee-san always had it in her…she just decided not to show it because she said that it made life more fun that way" Ui replied.

'What a simple-minded girl' everyone else thought as they arrived at a restaurant that served seafood, "wait…how did we get here?" Ritsu asked not even aware that Yui was leading them to a restaurant.

Yui giggled, "I led all of you here without you guys not knowing, it's my treat today so order anything you want."

"Onee-san…" Ui said nervously as they didn't have a lot of money, "please don't be rash."

Sighing Mio grabbed Yui by the shoulder, "Come on Yui…I'll treat you to some dinner."

"Eh?" Yui said as she struggled against Mio's grip, "but I'm treating you guys not the other way around."

"You don't have enough money right?" Mugi asked smiling, "don't worry about it I can take the bill."

'What a spender' the others thought as Mugi continued to smile, oblivious to the thought of others. They arrived at another, much cheaper but still good, restaurant where Yui ordered anything that took her fancy much to the despair of her sister but Mugi didn't mind and she simply watched on as Yui stuffed her face with as much food as she could muster while the others simply ate their own servings of foods while wondering how could Yui eat that much and not gain any weight at all. "Ah~ I'm full" Yui said as she laid back from eating a whole week's worth of food, "that was really good thanks Mugi."

"No problem" Mugi said completely fine with the fact that the bill would probably cost a whole lot more than she originally anticipated, "I'm just glad that you enjoyed yourself Yui."

'Does she ever get angry?' the others thought as they watched the two girls interact without any issues, "So are you visiting Nodoka again tomorrow?" Azusa asked.

"Yep" Yui said, "I'm going to bring her home then take care of her as I always do…" She then giggled and ordered ice cream to which Ui stopped her before she could make herself more sick than she should be.

'Isn't it the other way around?' the others thought to themselves.

"That's good…we'll support you the whole way through Yui-sempai" Azusa said to which Ritsu slowly backed away, "why are you backing away?" Mio asked angrily.

"But…can we really be there for her?" Ritsu asked sheepishly.

"Of course we can" Mio chided back before hitting her on the head, "what kind of friend are you if you can't be there for your friend in her time of need?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of her alone" Yui said cheerfully, "you guys don't need to worry about it."

"Are you sure Yui-sempai? You have your own life and you need to probably help Nodoka-semapai when she needs help with her schoolwork as well as be there for her…you're pretty much a babysitter."

"I can always ask Ui to help me right?" Yui said to which Ui nodded and agreed with her.

"See…" Rio said grinning, "those two got things tight and good."

"I give up…" Mio said in despair, "you are completely hopeless."

"Mio~ you're mean…" Ritsu whined. They soon went out of the restaurant and went their separate way, "say Ui…" Yui said while she and Ui walked home.

"Yes what is it Onne-chan?" Ui asked.

"Do you think we'll have the old Nodoka-chan back soon?" Yui asked.

"Yes we will Onne-chan…as long as you take good care of her I'm sure anything is possible."

"Thank you Ui…"

"For?"

"For always being there for me…now I know what you felt when you took care of me."

"Don't mention it Onne-chan…I glad that I'm always here for you, I love you Onne-chan" Ui said as she linked arms with her older sister and placed her head on her shoulder.

"And I love you too Ui…I'll never forget what you did for me" Yui softly said as she laid her head on Ui's head and hoped that one day she could repay her sister for all the good things that she had done for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed...it definitely made my day to see reviews whenever I open my email. Please R&R I will really appreciate it. So without further ado...here's the third chapter :3**

* * *

><p>The next day Yui and Ui went straight to the hospital after school, it had been another long day for Yui who couldn't wait to meet Nodoka after school and play with her again as they did when they were children, "When is Nodoka coming out?" Yui asked excitedly, "soon Onne-chan" Ui replied glad that Yui was at least taking some responsibility for Nodoka's condition.<p>

"I can't wait to see Nodoka-chan again" Yui said as she hopped from one foot to another due to impatience, "I wonder what'll we do first?'

"How about we take her home first?" Ui suggested sweat dropping, "you're really kind Onne-chan…I'm glad you're taking responsibility for Nodoka."

"How can't I?" Yui retorted, "I'm her friend and I should be there for her when she needs me the most."

"That's so mature Onne-chan…" Ui said admiringly only to see her sister pat a stray cat moments later, "but you need better work on your attention span…" she then muttered.

"Yui-chan, Ui-chan!" Nodoka yelled out as she was wheeled out of the hospital, "what are you doing here?"

"What else silly…I'm here to accompany you home" Yui said, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine now Yui" Nodoka said, "I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow…hey do you want to have ice cream now?"

"How about later…right now let's get you home first" Yui suggested as she wheeled Nodoka to her car and got on with Yui on the left, Nodoka at the middle and Ui on the right.

"Did I miss anything at school?" Nodoka asked.

"Schoolwork, tests and there's the school festival" Ui said.

"Schoolwork? Tests? Ah…Yui-chan teach me~" Nodoka whined, "I don't know what to study."

"Mou…" Yui said pouting, "you need to learn Nodoka…how else are you going to learn how to be independent?"

"Hehehe" Nodoka laughed childishly, "I know…"

Sighing Yui said, "Okay…I'll teach you the materials you need to know to pass the test but you can't be relying on me the whole time."

"Okay Yui-chan" Nodoka said dreamily before falling asleep on her shoulders.

"Mou…you're always like that Nodoka" Yui said softly before placing her head on top of Nodoka's and closing her eyes while Ui did the same on her shoulder, "don't worry…everything will be okay, I'll protect you no matter what."

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at Nodoka's home where they woke her up and got her to her room, which was neat and tidy compared to Yui's room though that could quickly change due to Nodoka's personality…Yui and Ui sweat dropped as they remembered how messy it was when Nodoka was a child and how often she lost things because of it. "Okay Nodoka let's start studying now" Yui said dropping to the floor in exhaustion along with Ui.<p>

"Don't wanna" Nodoka said dreamily as she rolled around on her bed, "can we do it later?"

"No we can't Nodoka…the test is in a week so we don't have a lot of time to waste."

Nodoka pouted, "Fine…but can we at least have some ice-cream after this?"

"Yes we can Nodoka now come, first thing is mathematics."

They spent the better part of two hours teaching Nodoka all the materials that'll be on the test, it was hard because Nodoka was distracted a lot and kept asking for sweets and stuff only to have Yui chide her softly…just like Ui would have done. But it was finally finished and Nodoka looked like she had just ran around the school 10 times, "Yui-chan~" Nodoka whined, "I'm hungry."

"Okay I'll see about getting you some food" Yui said, "you stay here and rest."

"Yay!" Nodoka weakly said, "you're the best Yui-chan."

Sighing Yui got out of the room and went to the kitchen where she got some ice-cream for Nodoka as well as sandwiches for both Ui and herself, "I can't thank you enough Yui-chan for taking care of Nodoka" Nodoka's mother said as she entered the kitchen.

"It's not a problem…Nodoka would have done the same for me if the situation were reversed" Yui replied.

"I'm glad" Nodoka's mother said before leaving, Yui then took the food to Nodoka's room where Nodoka was rolling around on her bed complaining about how slow it was taking Yui to get here, "yes, yes I'm here Nodoka" Yui said closing the door and giving the ice-cream to Nodoka.

"Banzai!" Nodoka yelled out as she ate the ice-cream with gusto, "say Yui-chan are you going to play in the school festival?"

"Huh? Yeah I am" Yui replied.

"Can you teach me how to play the guitar then?" Nodoka asked optimistically.

"Ah…that might be a bit difficult for you Nodoka" Yui replied sweat dropping not really cherishing the thought that Nodoka was slowly becoming like her.

"Oh come on…" Nodoka whined, "you never let me play the guitar."

"That's because…" Yui started then trailed off as she thought of a reason why she never let Nodoka touch her guitar, "that's because you were never interested in playing the guitar."

"Well I am now…so let me" Nodoka said.

"Onne-chan…perhaps it'll be best if we let Nodoka-chan play" Ui suggested.

Yui sighed, "Fine but please handle it carefully" she then took out her guitar and gave it to Nodoka who looked at it with amazement and wonder in her eyes before she strung a few notes on the guitar.

"Hey I can play the guitar" Nodoka beamed to which the Yui and Ui sweat dropped while thinking, 'no you can't…'

"Now…you need to study everyday Nodoka or else you're going to fall behind again" Yui sternly said, "however if you need help I'm always here for you."

"Don't worry…I always got the top mark so I'll be fine" Nodoka said in a sing-a-long voice.

'No you won't' Yui thought sweat dropping, "how about we try some practice exercises so I know that you're ready."

"Do we have to?" Nodoka whined.

"Yes you do Nodoka" Yui said, "now come one just these few exercises and you'll be done for the day." It took them this time only an hour before Nodoka was done with the exercise, she was similar to Yui in that she could work on one skill very well if she is coached but her other skills would deteriorate, which one is yet to be determined, though Yui was glad that at least Nodoka had learned some of the concepts necessary to pass the test and she got some of her own revision out of it so it was a win-win situation. "Good job Nodoka" Yui said after finishing the last exercise, "I think you're ready for the exam, just remember to keep doing revisions every night…we'll do the others tomorrow, how does after school in the library sound?"

"Okay~" Nodoka said in a sing-along-voice, "after school after we eat some ice-cream."

"No Nodoka, ice-cream after we finish revising not before" Yui sternly said, "and besides we can't eat inside the library."

Nodoka pouted but agreed with Yui's plan, "Then can we have dinner afterwards?" she asked meekly.

"Of course Nodoka" Yui said stroking her friend's head, "bye bye now Nodoka…keep revising and you'll be fine" Yui said getting up but not before kissing Nodoka on the forehead like they use to; leaving her behind to roll around the room they exited the house and went towards their own home.

"Nodoka-chan seems to be in high spirits today" Ui commented as they walked the familiar streets to their home.

"She's always in high spirits" Yui replied, "but I worry about her."

"Oh? Why's that Onne-chan?" Ui asked.

"She'll do fine for now but sooner or later she'll slip up somewhere…and I worry that her attitude right now will get her in hot waters very soon…I wish I had the old Nodoka back…I miss her" Yui sadly said.

Ui linked arms with her sister and leaned her head on her shoulder, "Don't worry…we'll be there to protect and help her, just like you did when we were little right?"

"Right" Yui said as they walked home and prepared for tomorrow which would be a challenge for Nodoka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, again thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it, in this chapter I started using some Japanese terms that you often hear in animes to make it more authentic. If you think they are not in the right context then please tell me so I know if what I'm doing is wrong, also this chapter may not be as good as the other chapters so I apologise for this. So without further ado here is the 4th chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Onne-chan…wake up you're going to be late for school" Ui's voice rang out and she soon entered Yui's room with her school dress ready…she was then surprised to find that Yui had already woken up and was brushing her hair, "eh? You're already awake onne-chan?"<p>

"Yep" Yui said, "I can't be late to pick up Nodoka" she then went downstairs and ate her breakfast.

"I think Nodoka can go to school on her own" Yui commented.

Yui shook her head, "I just want to make sure she knows the way a couple of times then I can let her go off alone…you know how she was with directions."

"Yeah…" Ui said chuckling nervously as she remembered that Nodoka didn't have such a good sense of direction, once she got lost in the zoo despite the teacher telling them detailed instructions on how to get back to the rendezvous point. Luckily Yui was on the schooltrip and knew where Nodoka would be so she left along with Ui and went to the food court where Nodoka was staring at the menus, not realising that lunch would be provided. Ui laughed at that memory, "you're probably right…breakfast is downstairs."

"Hai" Yui said as she struggled with her hair, "ne Ui can you help me with this please?"

"Sure" Ui said as she approached her sister and helped her fix up her hair, the shampoo from her sister's hair hit her nostril and she was soon intoxicated by it…she had long cherished desires to love her sister openly, more than sisterly love should allow, but always held back because she was too afraid of how an air-head like Yui would react but now…now she decided that it probably okay to move in a little. She leaned in close and took a small sniff of her hair, the smell of lavender and jasmine hit her and her head went light-headed but then she equalized and continued to work on her sister's hair that felt smooth and silky and was almost like ecstasy to her.

She was soon finished, much to Ui's despair since she wanted to touch her sister's hair a little bit more, "Done onne-chan" Ui said standing back. Yui looked at the mirror and smiled, "thanks Ui…now to breakfast!" she then walked downstairs where a simple bread, butter and a glass of milk. Yui and Ui ate their breakfast and after some washing up and preparation they went straight to Nodoka's house. They rang the bell and Nodoka's mother came out, "Oh good morning Yui-chan, Ui-chan."

"Morning" Yui said cheerfully, "is Nodoka ready?"

"Ah almost, almost" Nodoka's mother said then yelling, "Nodoka…Yui-chan's here, are you ready?" there was a sound that sounded like running and before Yui could react Nodoka had flew out of the door and crashed into Yui, "Yui-chan ohayo!"

Yui fell down hard as Nodoka continued to hug her and rub her cheeks against hers," N-Nodoka…" Yui groaned, "you really were waiting for me weren't you?" she asked.

"Mochiron~ school would be uninteresting without going to and from school with you Yui-chan" Nodoka said.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Yui asked, Nodoka then blinked twice in quick succession and her expression was one of realisation, "mou…I can't believe you would forget a simple and vital thing like that."

"Hehehe~" Nodoka laughed innocently before a piece of bread was waved in front of her face, "ah it's bread" she exclaimed before grabbing it and taking a bite out of it.

"I made it in case you didn't had a chance to eat, which by the sounds of it you didn't even thought about it" Yui said as she got up and dusted her school clothes, "now come on we're going to be late Nodoka."

"Haiiiiii" Nodoka said, "bye mom…I'm going now" she said to her mother waving before latching onto Yui once more. The walk to the school was short of uneventful, Nodoka kept clinging to Yui the whole way through and she kept on rubbing her cheek against her's, Nodoka also seemed to be interested in any and everything that is around her as though it was her first time seeing such things. She kept asking questions that were obviously common sense but Yui didn't mind answering them, she liked it when she answered questions even if she didn't before the incident, "ne, ne Yui-chan" Nodoka said, "wanna grab some ice-cream after school?"

Yui shook her head, "Gomen Nodoka…I have band practice today, how about tomorrow?" she suggested making Nodoka pout, "come on Nodoka…you know how important the band is to me." But Nodoka kept on pouting making Yui sigh, sometimes Nodoka was a pain…but then again that's how she always had been and Yui couldn't blame her for being herself so she sighed again and said, "fine I'll go eat ice-cream with you after school" making Nodoka cheer and hug Yui.

They finally arrived at school and the atmosphere immediately became sombre, the student body kept staring at Nodoka and Yui, no doubt words about her condition would have spread by now though in what manner and form was yet to be determined and knowing the school…it could get ugly. "Ne Yui-chan, why's everyone staring at me?" Nodoka asked in apprehension as she looked nervously at everyone else, "did I do something wrong?"

"Mochiron nai Nodoka" Yui replied, "they're just worried what your health would be…you were injured remember?"

"Hai" Nodoka said nodding, "ne, ne what's the first class of the day?"

"Mou…Nodoka it's all in your student handbook" Yui replied then rummaging through her own bag she found her own student handbook and showed it to Nodoka, "here…see that's all the classes on for this day, it should be in your handbook as well."

Nodoka blinked a couple of times in quick succession before grabbing her own student handbook and flicking through it before exclaiming, "Ah…it is there, you're so smart Yui-chan."

'Ie…it's common sense' Yui thought to herself but instead said, "now come on Nodoka, we still need to prepare for Maths" she grabbed Nodoka's hand and pulled her with her while yelling back, "I'll see you later Ui!"

"Y-yeah…" Ui said hesitantly as she waved half-heartedly at her sister before sighing and going off to her own class meeting Jun along the way, "ohayo Jun" Ui said.

"Ohayo Ui…how's Nodoka?" Jun asked, like everyone at school, she was worried about Nodoka's condition, "is it true she's developed a split-personality disorder?"

"Where did you hear that?" Ui asked.

"Some of the senior students were talking about it, they say that Nodoka's other personality is mean and cruel unlike her usual self which is nice and caring" Jun explained.

"Hahaha…that's not true" Ui said wondering how on Earth could the seniors even think of such a notion, "but…she's a bit different."

"Different how? Good different? Evil different?"

"Cute different, she's almost like onne-chan before the incident."

"She is? Wow I can't wait to meet her then and poke around with her."

"Nani? What do you mean poke around with her? She's still fragile you know?"

"Hai, hai…" Jun said laughing, "I know I'll be gentle."

Meanwhile Nodoka and Yui had arrived at their class where Ritsu and co. were waiting for them, "Yahoo Yui, Nodoka!" Ritsu yelled as she waved them over to them, "how are you guys?"

"I'm fine…Nodoka's fine as well" Yui said pointing to Nodoka who was still clinging on her.

"Wow Nodoka…you really are a clingy girl aren't ya?" Ritsu commented.

Nodoka simply nodded and continued to rub her cheek against Yui's while smiling, Yui patted her on the head and said, "Okay time to get off now Nodoka…I need to talk to Ritsu."

"No…I want to be with you for a bit more" Nodoka whined.

"I'll be with you in a moment Nodoka, just take a seat okay?" Nodoka looked at Yui before nodding and going to her seat where she stared out the window with a look of bliss on her face.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm not coming to band practice today" Yui stated.

"Oh okay that's" Ritsu began before she pinched Yui's cheek and began pulling it, "not okay damn it! What did you mean you're not coming to band practice."

"Itai…because Ritsu I promised…itai…Nodoka that we go out for…itai…ice-cream" Yui said while trying to get Ritsu off of her.

"Nannniiii?" Ritsu exclaimed, "you're going to ditch us while you get ice-cream? Don't think so missy" then she was hit hard by a cheerleader's baton on the head and she collapsed in pain, "itaiiii who the hell was that?"

"Don't touch my Yui-chan" Nodoka said angrily before she proceeded to hit Ritsu numerous time with the baton resulting in a bruised Ritsu who was twitching here and there.

Mio sighed and crouched to her level, "You brought this upon yourself you know?" she said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "you shouldn't have done that in front of Nodoka."

Ritsu only groaned and slowly got up before shakily standing up, "I understand Mio…" then in a more energetic voice, "but I still won't forgive you Yui for-" she was stopped by a punch to the head.

"Will you give it a rest?" Mio chided Ritsu, "she's obviously taking care of Nodoka so the least we can do is support her."

Ritsu only groaned and didn't get back up for a long while until Sawako came in, "Ohayo cl-" she began but upon on seeing Ritsu's still form she sweatdropped and said, "do I want to know?"

"Oi Ritsu get up Sawako-sensei's here" Mio said lightly kicking her making Ritsu groan and she crawled to her chair and sprawled on her desk.

"O-okay…" Sawako said smiling nervously, "well first off we'll do roll call" and she began to mark off the names until she reached Nodoka's name, "Nodoka Watanabe?"

"Haiiii" Nodoka yelled out while looking out the window, suddenly Sawako was in front of her face, "welcome back Nodoka~" she said but Nodoka simply jumped out of her seat and crashed into Yui, "Yui-chan there's a scary lady~"

"S-scary lady?" Sawako exclaimed as the atmosphere immediately turned cold and she glared at Nodoka.

Yui sighed and calmed Nodoka down, "Nodoka that's Sawako-sensei your teacher…you should be more respectful to her."

Nodoka blinked a couple of times, "Oh…she is?" she asked in an innocent and sweet voice that made everyone fall in love with her.

"Ah~" Sawako said when she heard the sweet, alluring voice, "how can I stay mad at such an adorable girl?"

'S-sensei' the others thought sweatdropping at their teacher's antics again but then class resumed as normal, the bell than rang for lunch and Nodoka was instantly at Yui's side and asked, "ne, ne what's for lunch?"

"Nani?" Yui asked in surprise, "you didn't bring lunch with you?" Nodoka only poked her tongue out and lightly tapped her head, "I forgot" she simply said making Yui sigh again.

"Okay fine, I'll buy you lunch but you can't keep depending on me the whole time okay?" Yui said.

"Hai" Nodoka said as she followed Yui to the canteen where they brought some lunch for her before she found Ui with Jun, "yahoo Ui, Jun!" Yui called out.

"Onne-chan!" Ui called out waving them over, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was buying lunch for Nodoka" Yui said pointing to Nodoka who had already sat down next to Jun and was eating her lunch with a smile on her face, "she forgot hers."

"Mou" Jun said, "where's the organised Nodoka we know and love?"

Nodoka blinked a couple of times before laughing it off and simply eating her lunch, "Jun…you shouldn't say that, she has feelings you know?" Ui chided her friend that made Jun laugh uneasily while she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ne Yui-chan…where do you want to meet up after school?" Nodoka asked.

"Doesn't Yui have band practice after school?" Jun asked.

"Not today" Yui said, "I'm taking Nodoka to eat ice-cream, how about the school gate after school?"

"You're ditching band practice to satisfy Nodoka-sempai?" Jun exclaimed, "what did the others say?"

Yui shrugged, "Ritsu complained as usual but the others didn't say anything…I don't mind really, Nodoka is…different right now so I need to give her my full attention if she's to recover promptly."

"I know that but you can't just abandon everything and go help her Yui-sempai" Jun retorted.

"Well I can't leave her alone can I?" Yui retorted back.

"Ma, ma…let's just all calm down" Ui said as the two girls glared at each other before looking away causing Ui to sweatdrop while Nodoka blissfully eats her lunch, "I'm sure this is just a one-off event, Yui will be back up practicing and eating cake tomorrow ne?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Yui replied, "if Nodoka doesn't keep me again."

"See…everything's solved" Ui cheerfully said but the atmosphere was still cold and awkward and Ui feared for both her sister and best friend's health. Luckily the school bell then ring for the next class and both of them immediately got up and went their separate way with Yui grabbing Nodoka's hand who was obediently following her without a clue about what had just happened. Ui sighed and soon caught up with Jun, "you didn't need to be that mean about it you know Jun?" she said.

"Ui you have to realise that Nodoka-sempai may be different but she still is a big girl, she needs to take care of herself, your sister is only spoiling her by doing anything and everything that Nodoka-sempai asks of her."

"But-" Ui began.

"But nothing Ui…" Jun retorted then she sighed and said softly, "I'm just saying…don't let Yui-sempai's life revolve around Nodoka-sempai, she has to live her own life and being a babysitter for her 24/7 will destroy her" Jun then left for her own class leaving Ui to think about what Jun said about the situation.

Soon the school day ended and the students began to file out as they began to walk towards home except for Nodoka who was clinging to Yui despite her attempts to get her off of her but she didn't mind since that was how Nodoka was when she was a kid but she was a bit annoyed, "Come on Nodoka…get off of me please, it's embarrassing."

"Just a bit more" Nodoka said before disengaging, "okay done…now come on Yui-chan the ice-cream shop is going to close if we don't hurry up."

"Hai, hai" Yui said trailing behind her while Ui followed her sister faithfully. While they were walking Ui had an internal battle in her mind about the situation stemming from what Jun said:

'Will onne-chan be okay?'

'Of course she'll be, she's onne-chan remember?'

'But what if Jun is right and onne-chan is more of a baby sitter than a friend to Nodoka-chan?'

'You're thinking about it too much…onne-chan will understand if you talk to her about it.'

'I'm still worried about her…I hope her life doesn't deteriorate because of taking care of Nodoka-chan too much.'

'And as I keep telling you it's okay…just tell onne-chan what Jun told you and she'll understand.'

'O-okay…'

They arrived at the ice-cream shop that served some of the best ice-cream in Tokyo, the trio brought theirs and ate it while walking back home, along the way Nodoka kept asking Yui questions about what they wanted to do tomorrow to which Yui only replied, "We'll see Nodoka, let's get today over and done with. We can plan about things tomorrow okay?"

"Hai" Nodoka replied though with a despondent look on her face. They soon arrived at Nodoka's place, "okay bye Nodoka sleep well" Yui said waving her goodbye. Then they went towards their own place, "tonight's a good night" Yui commented.

"Oh y-yes" Ui said, 'should I tell her now? What would she say?'

"You seem to have something on your mind Ui…what's wrong?" Yui asked.

"Oh…it's, it's nothing onne-chan" Ui said, 'I can't tell her now…'

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know onne-chan…it's just…"

"It's just?"

"It's sensitive and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Just tell me what you want to say" Yui said stopping and looking at Ui.

"How about I talk about it tomorrow if you don't mind?" Ui said, 'yes this can wait until tomorrow so I can think about how to tell onne-chan.'

"Okay…no problem Ui, you know that you can always tell me anything right?"

"Yes I know onne-chan" Ui said and the rest of the night passed by without any incident.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I had university work to do and then I kind of lost muse for this story for a while, but now its up and I thank everyone who had reviewed my work especially Yo who told me that I've been doing the honorific the wrong way, thanks for that so I kind of stopped using it at least for Ui, sorry...but anyways here's the 5th chapter and I hope you all enjoy it, as always please R&R, flamers are even allowed as long as they are constructive criticism. I'll post the 6th chapter soon and not like this time where its a long time coming. Cya at the next chapter :) Also sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC...it was kind of needed for the plot.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ui wasn't surprised to see Yui was already up and was dressing herself, "Morning sis" Ui said as she stood behind her like a dutiful little sister, "how are you today?"<p>

Yui was brushing her hair, "I'm fine today Ui…how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine as well sis…uhm…" Ui was still fighting whether or not to tell her what Jun said about Nodoka.

"What is it Ui?" Yui asked as she brushed her hair, "you look like you have something on your mind."

"Oh…uhm…well it's about Nodoka sis" Ui started.

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well…after your fight with Jun she told me that…well…that you need to live your own life and not be a babysitter to Nodoka…"

Yui continued to get dress as she remained silent the whole time, not sure if she was thinking about it or decided to deliberately ignore the statement, then she said, "Okay…I'll consider it but Jun needs to realise that Nodoka needs a lot of help right now…I can't just leave her whenever I don't want her around."

"Okay…as long as you understand sis…come on breakfast is ready downstairs."

Both of them then went downstairs and they ate their breakfast before going down to Nodoka's house where as usual she was very enthusiastic about leaving with Yui, "Hey can we go eat ice-cream again?" she asked Yui.

This time Yui had to decline, "Sorry Nodoka but I have to go to band practice today, I can't ditch Ritsu and the others" she said.

Nodoka grew angry and pouted before Yui sighed and waved a piece of bread in front of her to which she gleefully took and ate without a second thought, "How about you come with me to practice this afternoon? Mugi has a delicious cake waiting for you, you can also watch us play…isn't that better than eating ice-creams?"

Nodoka thought about this for a moment before nodding, "Yeah that's better I can see how well you play Yui-chan" she said excitedly.

"That's good Nodoka" Yui said while Ui mentally sighed, 'at least that's one disaster averted' she thought to herself.

Then the trio arrived at the school and Ui said goodbye to the two of them before joining Jun, "Morning Jun" she said cheerfully.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Jun asked in a despondent tone, apparently she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Oh nothing" Ui said, "why are you so despondent about?" she asked back.

"Nothing" Jun stated in the same despondent tone, "argh…why does it always have to be this way?" she muttered to herself.

"What's the matter?" Ui asked.

"Nothing…" Jun said and she quickly went into class.

'That's strange' Ui thought to herself, 'usually she tells me everything…oh well I'll ask again at lunch' she then proceeded to her own classroom and the day went as normal.

Meanwhile back with Nodoka and Yui things…were both funny and cute at the same time, as usual Nodoka kept clinging onto Yui while Yui would try her best to ignore Nodoka while patting her now and then to show that she wasn't completely ignoring her charge while trying to do other things, soon the other club members arrived, "Yo" Ritsu said grinning, "still clinging onto her aren't you Nodoka-chan?"

"Of course" Nodoka said beaming literally glomping poor Yui who was trying to work.

Mio sighed, "You know you're not helping my calling her –chan" she stated.

"Ah it'll be fine" Ritsu said, "besides Yui will take care of her."

"And so should we" Mio said a bit loudly.

"Ma, ma" Mugi said calming the two down.

"So are you bailing out of practice again Yui?" Ritsu asked.

"No I'm coming to practice today" Yui said, "but you don't mind if Nodoka comes do you?"

"Not at all" Ritsu replied, "I'm sure we can find her something to do while we practice."

"Good thing I brought an extra cake to accommodate Nodoka-chan" Mugi said.

Everyone except Mugi and Nodoka sweatdropped, 'Why would you bring an extra cake in the first place?' they thought to themselves but couldn't ask her further before Sawako entered the place and called for role call, after that school went ahead as normal.

As the afternoon sun began to dip beneath their sight the K-On! Club had their daily meeting, if such a thing ever took place, as they mostly ate cake and drank tea as usual with little practice involved, "Hey Yui-chan how come you're not playing the guitar?" Nodoka asked as she sipped her tea.

Yui thought about this for a moment, "You know…Nodoka has a point" she said, "we hardly practice whenever we're together and I do think we can be better than we are right now."

"But you never complained when you were here" Ritsu whined not wanting to practice today, "besides we can do it tomorrow."

"That's what you say every time Mio or Azusa complain and we never go through with it" Yui said.

"Yeah…but we're good whenever we go on stage right? I mean its not like we're a complete flop" Ritsu retorted.

"But we're not a big success either" Yui retorted back making Ritsu back down for a while, it was a hot afternoon and Ritsu had her jacket off though her shirt had stuck to her body due to the heat showing all of her body parts.

"Yeah but…but we're okay you know" Ritsu said softly not wanting to take the argument further.

"Okay is fine and all but I think we can do better" Yui said putting her tea down, "I mean there's other clubs out there that practice well into the night and they sound amazing, much more amazing than us, so I think we can kick it up a notch and be a better band."

"But Yui that's a lot of work" Ritsu complained as she tried to cool herself down unsuccessfully.

But Yui wouldn't hear of it, she didn't even seemed to be bothered by the heat or perhaps she didn't even know that she was hot at the moment, "I still think we can do a better band" she said a bit hotly as her face expressed that of determination.

"Oh come on Yui, give it a rest…we're fine the way we are."

Yui pouted and she seemed a bit upset at what Ritsu had just said, "I'm disappointed in you Ritsu…I thought you wanted to play in the Budokan one day, how can you do that if you keep slacking off every time we come here?"

Ritsu's eyes then turned cold and angry, "How dare you say that Yui!" she screamed, "you think I want to be like this? You think I want to slack off every practice?"

"Well that's why you seemed to do every day President!" Yui retorted.

"You're the one that never wanted to practice in the first place! You're always eating and drinking and never do a single thing relating to practice…you know if Nodoka hadn't changed we wouldn't even be in this position."

"Ritsu that's not fair" Mio said standing up.

Yui grew extremely furious at the mention that Nodoka was the cause of this argument, she grabbed her just as she was finishing her cake, "Come on Nodoka we're leaving" she said as Nodoka simply followed Yui while uttering a quick goodbye.

When Yui slammed the door shut Ritsu grabbed her blazer and bag, "I'm going home" she simply stated, "practice's off for a week…tell Yui that if she even cares."

"Oi Ritsu" Mio said but was stopped by Mugi, "but Ritsu's…"

"Let's leave her alone for now okay?" Mugi said with a small smile, she wasn't that affected, but she was worried about the relationship between Yui and Ritsu especially at such a crucial time as this.

Mio sighed and sat back down, "You know they still haven't caught the person responsible for the attack…they said that he's disappeared without a trace."

"They'll find him eventually" Mugi said sipping her tea, "don't worry Mio everything will be back to normal in no time."

"I wonder about that…" she then played with her cake, "good thing Azusa isn't here" knowing that their junior band member would've been despaired over such an argument and she would be the most affected as she loved everyone especially Yui.

"Hmm" Mugi agreed, "this is probably the best time for her to get a fever right?" she said jokingly making Mio chuckle in reply, "what are you thinking right now?" Mugi asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know that?" Mio asked.

Mugi shook her head a bit, "You just looked like you're thinking of something."

Mio sighed, "Its just…Ritsu is so temperamental whenever anyone makes fun of her dreams, but at the same time she was in the wrong to bring Nodoka into the argument, it wasn't fair that she should do that especially now when she needs our help the most."

"I kind of understand, Ritsu really wants to play in the Budokan doesn't she?"

"Ever since we were kids she dreamed of playing over there…sometimes she would say that she dreamt it during the night when we were kids, however she's a lazy girl who sometimes forget things so right now I'm not so sure if that could be done" Mio explained with a chuckle.

"But she does have determination and fire to see things through…even if she is forgetful at times" Mugi replied as she sipped her tea.

"That's the one good trait that Ritsu has" Mio replied back, "she has determination and the nerve to see things through…I just wished that sometimes she has some common sense, like today…I should help you clean up" Mio stated standing up and taking her tea cups.

"No its fine, you go home Mio" Mugi said, "I'll be fine with cleaning it up" she then got up and started to clean the leftovers.

"Are you sure Mugi? I mean the culprit-" Mio said.

"I'll be fine Mio" Mugi said cutting her off, "even though you may not see it my bodyguards are around…I just asked them to not be visible but they are around so I'm very safe, I could even ask one of them to escort you home if you like."

"No I can't do that, I'll be fine on my own as well."

"Then there's no reason for you to be worried about me either."

"True…well good evening then Mugi, I'm off, hopefully everything is sorted out between everyone by next week" Mio then left the room leaving Mugi behind to clean up the room as usual.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Ritsu said that" Yui said angrily when she arrived back home, she had already dropped Nodoka off at her home and told her about the exam coming up in a weeks time and to make sure that she studies for it. Along the way home she was fuming on how Ritsu could accuse Nodoka of starting the argument, it was Ritsu's own fault for not practicing every day like any good band should.<p>

"What's wrong sis?" Ui asked, she had never seen Yui so angry before in her life, she looked ready to kill someone, "did something happen?"

"That Ritsu" Yui said emphasising the name with a slam of the door, "how could she say that because of Nodoka I changed my attitude about practicing…that's not fair to Nodoka, its not like she asked to be attacked in the first place."

"Maybe you should calm down for a moment sis" Ui said giving her a glass of milk, which seemed to have calm her down any day of the week, "Ritsu-sempai probably didn't mean it that way, perhaps you should go talk to her tomorrow?" Ui suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't feel like speaking to her at the moment" Yui said as she ate her dinner just as the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Ui said hoping that it was Ritsu wanting to apologize for her behaviour, "hello Hirasawa residence" she said into the speaker.

"Hello, is this Ui?" Mio's voice rang out.

"Y-yes it is hello Mio-sempai is there something that you want?" Ui said a bit disappointed that it wasn't Ritsu on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, is your sister available?" Mio asked.

"Uhm…" Ui looked at Yui who was still grumbling about Ritsu, "yeah…yes she is but she's eating at the moment so she's not available right now…"

"She's complaining about Ritsu isn't she?"

"Yes, did something happen at practice today?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about Ui…anyways tell your sister that's practice is cancelled for the week…also, though it probably won't be any condolence, but I'm sorry for Ritsu's behaviour."

"I don't think she wants to speak to Ritsu-sempai for a while" Ui said sadly, "I think she's quite mad at her."

"For good reasons…okay then thanks Ui night."

"Good night Mio-sempai" Ui said, she then went to Yui and told her what Mio said.

"Well good, I don't feel like meeting her anyway this week" Yui said in a proud, almost arrogant manner, making Ui sigh, it was going to be one long week at this rate but she believed in her sister and that everyone would come out of this okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. It really made my day, now this is the 6th chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also as some people have asked I would like to extend an invitation to anyone who wishes to beta-read this fanfic so it can be better than it is :) Especially with the grammar which I know is really, really bad and I truly do apologise for that *bows* so if anyone would like to beta-read it please say so in the reviews. And as always please review and constructive criticism is always welcomed. See you in the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Yui, Ui and Nodoka arrived at the school as per usual, they had walked in silence throughout the whole trip, not wanting to bring up yesterday's argument since Yui wasn't up for it and she didn't want to scare Nodoka by arguing.<p>

"Well I'm off sis" Ui said going to Jun who was still in a sour mood and she still didn't know why since Jun had evaded the question during lunch time, "still in a sour mood Jun?" Ui asked teasingly.

"Bug off" Jun said shocking Ui a bit, she knew that her friend was a bit of a wild card but she never expected her to say such words to her.

"Uh…uhm…" Ui stammered not sure how to respond to this.

"S-sorry Ui…I got distracted" Jun quickly said when she realised what she had said to Ui, "I just got a lot of things on my mind right now" she then quickly walked away before Ui got a chance to talk to her. She wondered what was bugging Jun, no pun intended, that she would actually tell Ui to go away…she wondered what it was about but she didn't like to intrude on other people's affairs so she kept it to herself.

Meanwhile back with Nodoka and Yui things were getting a bit cold, they had arrived at their classroom just as Ritsu and co were at the same time, "Morning Yui, Nodoka" Ritsu said before sitting down not even bothering to look at them.

"Yahoo~" Nodoka said as usual not able to understand the full weight of the situation while Yui didn't even return the greeting.

"Hey guys" Mio said nervously, "how are you this morning?"

"Fine thanks Mio" Yui said while Nodoka had already hugged her close, "where's Mugi I thought she would be with you guys?"

"She's sick today" Mio said with a sad smile, "she said she'll bring cake tomorrow for everyone."

"Oh okay then…I hope she gets better" Yui said still not looking at Ritsu.

"Uhm…Yui did you hear about practice from Ui?" Mio asked.

"No" Yui said with a bit of venom, "why what's happened to it?"

Mio looked uncomfortable with this as she said a small 'oh' and looked towards Ritsu before looking down at the ground again, "Well…you see…after your little argument…"

"It's cancelled, for the whole week" Ritsu spat, "you happy now?"

"Why would I be happy?" Yui asked.

"Well with practice cancelled you can now spend all your time with Nodoka-chan" Ritsu sneered.

Yui became angry again and it was only because Nodoka was hugging her that she didn't blow up at Ritsu there and then but she did glare at her in a hostile manner and simply stared at her desk.

"Ritsu" Mio whispered, "are you trying to make Yui angry? What's wrong with you?"

"Shut it Mio" Ritsu said angrily, "this isn't any of your business."

"It is my business when you act like a jerk all the time Ritsu" Mio said.

However before the argument could escalate any further the door opened and two council members came in, "Manabe-san we need your help" one of them said.

"Eh? What is it?" Nodoka asked.

"Have you finished the preparation for the school festival?" one of them asked.

Nodoka blinked a couple of times, "What preparation?" she asked making the two student council members drop their jaw to the ground, "Yui-chan what are they talking about?"

Yui sighed, "They're talking about the school festival, you were going to plan some of the events including the music concert remember?" she told Nodoka who simply shook her head.

"Oh and its so close…Hirasawa-sempai can't you do anything about this?" the council members pleaded.

Yui sighed as she thought about this for a moment, "Okay so what needs to be done?" she asked.

"Well Manabe-san already has the haunted house completed as is the café but the concert is no where near ready…we still need props, schedules, places" the council member said as she listed off all the things that still needed to be done.

Yui nodded as she began to think of the best way to tackle this problem right now, she then ordered the council members to follow her instruction carefully, as she detailed what they needed to do in order to complete the preparation in time, which includes some all-nighters most likely, since Nodoka didn't really had time to start the concert before the incident and even then they would be cutting it extremely close.

"Thank you so much Hirasawa-sempai" the council members said in unison, "we wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here telling us what to do…if possible would you like to be on the student council?"

"Eh? Me? But isn't Nodoka…oh" Yui then realised that with the way Nodoka was right now there was no way that she would be able to function as a council member and she would most likely screw things up then make it better.

"Y-yes…we do have a problem with the way Manabe-san is right now so we need your help…please?"

Yui immediately nodded, "Okay...but as soon as Nodoka gets better I'm giving her my position back" she said.

"Of course" both of them said and they left to execute Yui's order.

"My, my" Ritsu sneered once the two council members had left, "already usurping Nodoka's position are you?"

Yui growled in anger, "I'm only helping Nodoka while she's in this state…I'm sure Mio and everyone else agrees with me that I am _not _usurping Nodoka's position."

"Ritsu that's quite enough" Mio said in annoyance, "saying that Yui is taking Nodoka's position is crossing the line, stop being a jerk and be a friend for once."

"Che…" Ritsu said before she simply turned away and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Yui…I don't know why Ritsu is acting this way, I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm" Mio said apologizing for her friend.

"I understand…I have been spoiling poor Nodoka a bit" Yui said smiling patting her friend on the head.

"That is true…say what are you two doing after school today?" Mio asked.

"Eh? Us? Not much…we thought we were going to go to get some ice-cream today but…" Yui said unsure of herself.

"Oh…well I was hoping that you would…uhm…" Mio then looked at Ritsu who was conveniently looking out the window.

"It's okay…you stay with Ritsu, Mio, we'll be fine today" Yui said with a smile.

"Th-thank you Yui…I'm sorry about Ritsu, I'll try to convince her to change her mind about practice" Mio said as Sawako arrived in the room and class began as usual and the day dragged on.

By the end of the day Yui was exhausted, not only did she had to help Nodoka with her schoolwork but she also had to do council work as well and all she wanted to do was go home and take a nice long bath…of course Nodoka had other plans in mind for the three of them, "Hey Yui-chan want to go shopping? Its shopping night tonight and all the shops open reallllllly late tonight."

"But Nodoka I have so much things to do" Yui said thinking about her schoolwork plus the council work that she still needed to attend to.

"Come on Yui-chan live a little, have a bit of fun" Nodoka said smiling.

Yui sighed and pushed Nodoka's glasses up so it didn't fall to the floor, "The answer is still no Nodoka…don't you need to study for that exam anyway in a week's time?"

"I got tired of studying…I thought I would relax tonight" Nodoka said.

"Geez Nodoka you know your test is in a week's time" Yui said but Nodoka looked at Yui with pleading eyes that Yui groaned in frustration, no one could resist it when Nodoka used those eyes not even her. After a while she sighed and said, "fine…one night Nodoka then I'll be overseeing your study personally…probably should've done that days ago."

Nodoka grinned and hugged Yui even tighter as the trio made their way to Shibuya where they went to the various stores, well Nodoka did, all Yui and Ui did was follow her and make sure nothing bad happens to their childhood friend; they went all over the place as Nodoka tried every clothes there was available and asking Yui for her opinion on it, some looked really good on Nodoka while others didn't really suit her style, eventually by the end of the day Nodoka had brought at least 3 different outfits that Yui thought looked good on her, "Thank Yui-chan, Ui-chan for helping me today" she said with a smile.

"Don't mention it Nodoka" Ui said as Yui looked exhausted from her trip and she began thinking of a plan to do her schoolwork plus the council work as well. She couldn't think on how Nodoka was able to do it before the incident but then again Yui never did constantly pester Nodoka to go shopping with her and when she did felt like shopping it was always with Ui thus Nodoka had lots of spare time on her hand so she could do the council work.

When they brought Nodoka home Yui sighed and slumped against the wall, "I'm so tired…" she groaned as Ui laughed and helped Yui get up and go home, "I can't imagine what life will be like now that I've accepted to be a council member as well…I wonder how I'll manage?" she mused to herself.

"I can help you sis" Ui said.

"You can?" Yui asked.

"Yep…I've always been helping you, you know?"

"That's right…" Yui said as she remembered the countless times when Ui had helped her and without her she would probably be lost in life trying to piece it together.

Ui giggled and hugged her sister, "Yep that's why everything will be just fine sis" she said as she began to have thoughts about how much she loved Yui and she blushed a deep red and her legs became wobbly before both of them fell down since Ui dropped, "ah sorry sis" she said.

Yui giggled, "Its okay Ui, you must've tripped on something" Yui said as she then realised that Ui was on top of her and she was looking at Yui with misty eyes and a small smile began to creep up on Ui's face, "wh-what?" Yui asked nervously.

Ui gave a small gasp as she realised what had happened and quickly got off from Yui's body, "I'm sorry sis…I-I didn't know what I was doing" she said with a blush on her face.

"Its okay" Yui said patting Ui's head, "I'm sure you didn't mean it."

Ui giggled, "Y-yeah…" but deep inside she so wanted Yui to know that she _loved _her with all her body and soul, that she would be willing to protect her from anything and she would gladly giver her life if the situation called for it. But she just didn't have the courage to say it to Yui, especially now when she was so kind and caring, the Yui now would only laugh it off and say that she was being silly…she so wanted the old Yui back when she was so air-headed and cute that those words would have some sort of meaning for her. So she simply got up and walked with her sister back home willing herself to one day say those words that she had always wanted to say but never can because she cared too much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone this is Sentai-Rider Fan with an update after a 3 month hiatus. Please forgive me for not updating, stating that I had lost muse, but now after watching both seasons of the K-On! anime I have decided to restart this story and finish it till the end. But in order for me to do that I will need lots of reviews so please review and give your feedback on this story! Every review is like an encouragement for me to continue this story and I'm sure some of you don't want this story to die out. But for now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A week went by and soon the test was right on top of them, literally, Yui sighed as she hoped that all that teaching and tutoring with Nodoka after school was enough to make sure that Nodoka at least passed. It had been a hard week, not only did she have to make sure that she completed her schoolwork in time but she also had the additional task of helping out the student council which was extremely difficult and some days she pulled an all-nighter just to finish a particular part of the concert, who knew there would be so many things needed to be done to make sure the concert would run smoothly, there was the schedule to make, the props had to be ready, the venue had to be readied and booked and so many things that it made Yui's head hurt.<p>

Luckily Ui was there to help her sister sort out all of those arrangements, she had been of immense help and she couldn't have progressed so much on the concert without her sister's help. She was actually glad that she had her sister's help and she made a mental note to reward her sister on her birthday, which was in a month's time, Nodoka hadn't been of much comfort either; Yui had been coaching her friend on the contents that would be in the test but it had been a difficult with Nodoka being distracted all the time, mostly with thoughts of food, however Yui could see the stark similarity since she herself used to think nothing more than food all the time. At least that is until she joined the K-On! Club and since then all that has been on her mind was her guitar and making an incredible performance.

And speaking of the K-On! Club Yui was still upset with Ritsu, so far it had led to two altercations in the corridor, both times both parties had stormed off after a heated argument, deteriorating their relationship with each other with Mio trying to mediate between the two; practice was of course still off and with the Festival so close at hand it would be impossible right now for them to practice yet alone be ready for it. Azusa had even pleaded with Yui to make amends with Ritsu so that they could practice but Yui wouldn't hear of it so Azusa had decided to go to her sister, Ui, hoping that she would be able to convince Yui to reconcile with Ritsu.

"I wish I could Azusa-san" Ui said when Azusa had explained their situation and had begged her to talk to Yui, "but you have to understand that sis is upset at Ritsu because she said that sis was coddling Nodoka too much and that made sis angry."

"But you have to convince her to reconcile with Ritsu" Azusa begged, "without both of them we can't practice at all…please, please Ui can't you do something?"

Ui felt bad that Azusa was practically begging her to talk to Yui and she knew that it was only a small matter…Nodoka wasn't even aware of it, but with this type of attitude it would be a wonder if she was aware of anything, so she sighed and said, "Okay…I'll try talking to her tonight over dinner…but I can't promise you anything Azusa-san."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Azusa said, her eyes shining with hope making Ui feel that she probably promised too much but what was done was done and Ui thought that it was time that Ritsu and Yui reconciled with each other.

So she decided to bring the matter up over dinner when Yui was pacified and she could be reasoned with though she was afraid of what the outcome of the discussion would be, "Hey sis…Azusa-san came to me today at school" she started off.

"What did she want?" Yui said in a flat tone, it wasn't a bad sign but it wasn't a good one either since usually she would be excited at what Azusa wanted with Ui.

"Uhm…she was wondering if you could maybe…reconcile with Ritsu-san?" Ui said, "she said that the club can't practice at all and they won't be able to be ready for the festival if this keeps up."

"As soon as Ritsu apologises for what she said to Nodoka I'll go back to practicing" Yui said.

"But its such a trivial matter" Ui whined, "surely you also think that this little argument is trivial."

"Ui Nodoka-"

"I know Nodoka needs our help" Ui said hotly, normally she would be calm and reserved but when she need to she can also be just as hot as Ritsu, "but always defending her and getting angry whenever someone insults her isn't the way to go."

Yui was taken aback at Ui's words, usually she was the calm, sweet younger sister who never raised her voice but when there was an issue that needs to be resolved she could be just as passionate as her sister was right now about Nodoka; she instantly knew that if Ui was chiding her on this particular matter then she must be in the wrong and her methods of protecting Nodoka had been wrong. She looked at her food and picked at it before nodding, "Yeah…I guess you're right" Yui admitted, "maybe I have been a bit over protective of Nodoka…its just that she's done so much for us over the years that it wouldn't feel right if we didn't do something back for Nodoka" she argued.

"But please think of Azusa-san, she's worried about how the club will fare at the school festival, please make up with Ritsu-sempai and put Azusa-san's worries to rest" Ui said desperately.

Yui thought about this for a while, it was true that they hadn't been practicing in a long time, in fact this is the longest that they've been without practicing…not that they practice much in the first place but still this was a long time that they hadn't meet up after school. It was also true that she may have been a bit harsh towards Ritsu when she defended Nodoka, she could've handled it better but because Ritsu wasn't willing to take back what she said Yui thought it was fair that she didn't forgive Ritsu but now that she thought about it the school festival was coming up and they _really _needed to practice, "Yeah okay" Yui said, "I'll apologise to Ritsu tomorrow."

"Thank you sis" Ui said with a big smile, "I'm sure Azusa-san would be so glad that you two are going to make up."

Meanwhile at Ritsu's house Ritsu was listening to her favourite band, The Who, as she drummed along with their music before her mind wandered back to Yui and Nodoka and she sighed before turning the music off, there was no way that she would be able to listen to the music relaxingly now that Yui and Nodoka were on her mind, "Was I too harsh?" she asked herself as she took her headphones off just as her cellphone rang, "hello" she said picking it up.

"Hey Ritsu it's me" Mio said from the other side.

"Oh hey Mio" Ritsu said dejectedly.

"What's wrong with you? You sound like The Who broke up" Mio said jokingly.

"Don't even joke" Ritsu said since The Who were her favourite band and if they broke up she didn't know who she would listen to now, "you know…I've been thinking about what I said to Yui and Nodoka…"

"Yeah and?"

"And I think I may have been a bit too harsh on them."

"A bit is an understatement Ritsu, you practically assaulted Nodoka verbally, not that she would mind with the way she is now but still…I'm not surprised Yui acted like this the whole of last week."

"You think?" Ritsu asked sadly, "I guess I was in the wrong…"

"So you admit your mistake" Mio said, "that's good…I just got a text from Azusa-san, she said that Ui managed to convince Yui to apologise tomorrow so you better be ready to apologise too; both of you are in the wrong in this case."

"Oh? Ui did…as expected of her" Ritsu said with a small smile, "she always was the reliable one out of the two though I'm starting to think who's the more reliable: her or Yui."

"Yui will be back to her old self once Nodoka is better" Mio said as she wrote down some notes.

"If Nodoka gets better" Ritsu said not sure if that would anger Mio more.

"Hmm…there is that possibility too but we just have to hope for the best right President?"

"Yeah…thanks Mio, for being a good friend to me."

"What are childhood friends for?"

"Love you, you childish girl" Ritsu said with a smile.

"Who's the childish girl?" Mio snapped back as Ritsu laughed as she was hung up on before she laid on her back and looked at the ceiling before whispering to herself, "but I really do love you Mio Akiyama…"

The next morning Ui was very nervous she had texted Azusa after Yui had gone back to her room, saying that she needed to get some rest if she was to wake up early and complete the preparation for the school festival, and she had received a text back an hour later saying that Mio had called Azusa and said that Ritsu would also be apologising for her words. Although that was great news for both parties Ui couldn't help but be nervous about the meeting, it was true that both sides may want to reconcile, but it didn't mean that it would go smoothly and there was a chance that it may flare up again, "Please be nice to Ritsu-sempai sis" Ui said nervously.

"Okay" Yui simply said as she walked to school with an ever present Nodoka clinging to her.

They soon arrived at the school where Ritsu was already there along with Mio, it looked like Ritsu wasn't really willing to apologise but it also looked that she had been thinking about the club and for once she actually did the right thing, "Morning Ui, Nodoka…Yui" Ritsu said.

"Morning Ritsu" Yui said back as an uneasy silence descended on them.

Mio nudged Ritsu as a signal as Ritsu took a deep breath, "Yui I want to apologise for my action last week, it wasn't fair of me to say that to you and Nodoka, I know how much Nodoka means to you and that she's been your childhood friend for years so…I guess I was wrong for saying all of that" Ritsu then bowed, "sorry."

Yui listened and looked at Ritsu while Nodoka…Nodoka simply just stared at empty space, "Accepted" Yui said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry too for blowing up on you…it wasn't fair of me especially since I haven't practiced the guitar in a long time so I guess it was kind of fair for you to say those things but I should've been more mature and just think things through instead of just yelling at you so I'm also sorry."

Another uneasy silence circled around them as Mio and Ui simply tried to find the words to break the empty silence, "Well…" Mio said, "since we've both apologised how about we start practicing for the school festival?"

"Good idea" Ritsu said as Yui nodded in agreement, "we'll see each other after school then" she said as she quickly turned and walked away to their homeroom.

"Well…that went well" Yui said, "better than I expected actually" she admitted.

"I have to go to class now" Ui said, "I'll see you after school okay sis."

"Yeah see you" Yui said as she dragged Nodoka to their homeroom as Ui went to hers and saw Jun but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw that Jun looked so tired and sad that it almost broke her heart, "Jun what's wrong?" Ui asked.

"Huh?" Jun said, "Oh nothing…its nothing…" she said dejectedly.

"Are you okay Jun? You don't sound okay" Ui asked worryingly.

"I'm tired" Jun said, "I'm so tired Ui…"

"Tired?" Ui asked, "Of what?"

"Everything…"

"Is everything okay Jun? I'm really worried about you."

"Ui…" Jun whispered looking at her, "would…would you miss me if I disappear one day?"

"Eh? What are you saying? Of course I would" Ui said now concerned about her friend, "what's wrong Jun? Why are you saying this?" she asked as she shook Jun's shoulder that seemed to have broken her out of her trance

"I'm sorry Ui" Jun said with a smile, "I'm just rambling…don't mind me."

"Jun…I'm really worried, something like that doesn't get passed off as a joke" Ui said worryingly, "please, please talk to me Jun…you're my best friend along with Azusa; she would say the same if she heard you just now."

"I'm fine Ui" Jun said as she brushed Ui's hand away, "I'm fine…I'll see you later in homeroom 'kay?" she said as she went away leaving a worried Ui behind as Azusa approached her, "hey Ui" she said.

"Oh Azusa" Ui said with a smile.

"Did Ritsu-sempai and Yui-sempai meet?" Azusa asked, "How did it go?"

"It went well…both apologised and now they're going to practice after school today" Ui reported, making Azusa a very happy girl as she smiled and jumped up and down in joy.

"Oh by the way…what's wrong with Jun? She seems really upset about something" Azusa remarked.

"I don't know…" Ui said as she began to tell Azusa what Jun said to her and the corresponding conversation after that.

"Eh? Jun said that?" Azusa asked in shock, "Why would she ask something like that to you…it sounds like…like…"

"I know what it sounds like" Ui said, "but lets not jump to conclusions now, she may just be having a bad start to the day" though inside she was wondering the same thing as Azusa remembering that Jun had also been looking a bit worse for wear last week…perhaps Azusa was right? Perhaps Jun was about to do something rash _'What should I do now then?'_ she asked herself as she headed off to homeroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this story. I love it when people ask for more so I'm asking for more reviews please so that I'm more encouraged to continue this story to the end. Anyways there's not a lot of Yui/Nodoka here since I'm concentrating on clearing up why Jun's being acting angsty but I promise Yuika (Yui-Nodoka) on the next chapter but until then please enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Aah I'm done" Yui said as the test papers were collected as she yawned and stretched over the table, it was a surprise to her that she was able to not only study for the exam but also juggle her duties as the Student Council President, "so this is what Nodoka goes through every day" she muttered to herself making a mental note to make sure Nodoka is on track when she returns to normal, if she returns to normal, as her eyes scanned the room to see what Nodoka was up to right now. However before she could finish she felt someone hugging her from behind before the telltale sign of Nodoka's voice alerted Yui to the fact that Nodoka was behind her.<p>

"Y~ui-chan" Nodoka said in a sing-like voice, "how did you go on the test?"

"I answered all the questions but I was a bit tired to answer the last one so I wasn't sure if I got it correctly" Yui said as she deflated from lack of energy, "now I need to get the preparation work for the school festival done too. How did you go Nodoka?"

"Thank to you I answered all the questions…if you hadn't tutored me I probably wouldn't have been able to answer half of them" Nodoka shamelessly admitted.

_I think I really should be taking more interest in her learning capability_ Yui thought to herself as she became worried what Nodoka would do for the end-of-year exams.

"Ne Yui-chan, are you going to the K-On! Club this afternoon?"

"Hmm? Yes, I need to practice for the live concert so I won't be able to go out with you today or for the rest of the week for that matter."

"Oh that's okay…I was going to ask if it was okay if I come and see you play."

"Eh? You want to see me play? Seriously?" Yui asked surprised that Nodoka would be so willing to see something as Yui play though she had to think if they _would _practice since she could remember them just eating and drinking tea and they barely practiced at all.

"Of course" Nodoka said, "and also Mugi-chan said she's bringing cake today" as she smiled at that thought making Yui almost fall flat on her face.

_So that's what she was after_ Yui thought before being reminded that she was also like this before Nodoka's accident, she only thought about food and nothing else, not even exams seem to deter her because she knew that she had Nodoka, Mio, Ui and everyone else to support and care for her _I'm so glad that I'm in the company of good and caring friends_ before she realised that her argument with Ritsu could've ended a good friendship so she mentally note not to blow up again whenever Ritsu teases Nodoka.

And speak of the devil, "Ritsu!" Mio's annoyed voice rang out before the sound of something hitting a head then Ritsu's cry of pain followed as Yui turned to see Mio breathing hard and looking down at Ritsu who had a round swelling beginning to appear on her head.

"What was that for?" Ritsu asked already knowing the answer but it was part of their routine whenever this happened.

"Because of this!" Mio said pointing to her desk that apparently had a jack-in-the-box, a small one mind you, that popped up when Mio looked in between her desk, "It scared the life out of me!"

"But it was funny" Ritsu said pouting, "you should've seen your face…pity you didn't scream though."

_That's because I kinda expected you to do something like this_ Mio thought but didn't say it, Ritsu had so often pulled these pranks on her that she almost expected something scary or even remotely frightening whenever she did something in Ritsu's presence especially when she was egged on to open a door or a cabinet, that she had become immune to it…almost immune since she does scream whenever a 'surprise' came up but she was no longer as traumatised whenever she did encounter one of Ritsu's prank but she was still a bit scared whenever she was a victim of Ritsu's prank, "Like hell I'll scream" she replied instead.

Nodoka looked at Ritsu, Mio then at Yui before she smiled and giggled before rushing at Ritsu and playfully hitting her on the head as well, and by playful she meant a good whack on the head, as Ritsu cried out in pain again, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ritsu asked.

"Nodoka" Yui said sighing, "why did you hit Ritsu?"

"Because" Nodoka said pouting, "I thought she liked being hit since Mio-chan hits her all the time."

"Who likes being hit all the time?" Ritsu retorted.

"You?" Nodoka suggested innocently.

"Like hell I do!" Ritsu retorted as the other student's laughed before Ritsu followed and also laughed.

"So how did you go on the exams Mio?" Yui asked as she pulled Nodoka towards her before Nodoka clinged to her like a plushie.

"It was fine, the last one stumped me though" Mio admitted.

"Same here…I forgot the formula that we had to use I think it was something like x^2 X y or something like that" Yui said.

"I forgot the formula honestly but the rest should be fine" Mio replied before turning to Ritsu, "how about you?"

"It was okay…most of what you said was going to be on the test was on the test" Ritsu replied.

_So you just went to Mio at the last minute huh?_ Yui thought as she sighed inwardly knowing that Nodoka would probably do the same if she was in a similar situation.

"Next time study on your own" Mio said.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Ritsu said as she gave her trademark grin, "so let's go to lunch shall we?" she said as the others agreed and went to have lunch.

At lunch Ui and Azusa were alone without Jun as they waited for their friend to arrive at their usual spot to have lunch; they hadn't seen much of Jun today only briefly seeing her at homeroom where she had deflected all attempts for conversation before they had left for their individual classes and they haven't seen her since, "Hey…is Jun okay?" Ui asked.

"I don't know" Azusa replied, "she seems to be a bit down but we could just be imagining it."

"I hope so" Ui said, "the way she talked…I'm really worried for her."

"Maybe I should talk to her after school" Azusa said as she ate her bento, "I haven't seen Jun the whole day."

"Me neither…she was absent for most of the day…I hope she's okay" Ui said.

"Karou said she was at fourth period class so perhaps she's over there" Azusa replied.

"Maybe…wanna check it out?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Jun asked as she came from behind them.

"Oh there you were Jun…we were starting to think where you were" Azusa said.

"Sorry" Jun said with a smile, "I got held up in fourth period class…"

"Are you okay Jun? You didn't seem to be like yourself during homeroom" Ui asked.

"Yeah sorry about that…just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Jun said with a cheeky grin.

"That's what you said last week" Ui said, "are you sure you're okay Jun? You know you can talk to us."

"Nah…don't want to burden you guys with my problems" Jun said sitting down.

"You won't" Ui said, "we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna burden you guys with my ramblings" Jun said.

"Jun…" Azusa whispered.

"You're not a burden…we'll happily listen to your problems" Ui said, "so please tell us what's wrong Jun."

Jun looked at Ui as she internally debated to herself whether to tell them or not since it was a rather personal affair and she didn't want everyone to know about it, _'But hey…they're my best friends and I know they won't blab about it to everyone…besides it may be a good idea to let it all out' _Jun thought to herself before she took a deep breath, "Okay then…well…I've been acting this way since I'm under a lot of stress" she began, "my parents…they're talking about breaking up."

"Eh?" Ui said, "They're going to get a divorce?"

"I'm not sure…they said to me to just prepare for the worst case scenario" Jun said averting her gaze away from her friends.

"Oh Jun…" Ui said hugging her friend, "this must be so difficult for you."

"You have no idea" Jun admitted, "everyday I come home to an empty, silent home with no life whatsoever in it."

"Don't you have anyone you can talk to other than us?" Azusa asked.

Jun shook her head, "No…I don't have anyone else and I was afraid of losing you guys if I told about my problems all the time so I kept quite about it" as she sobbed, "I…I never thought it would be this painful to keep it inside…"

Ui stroked Jun's backside as Azusa joined in and hugged her friend, "We wouldn't have just abandoned you like that if you told us" Azusa said.

"That's right" Ui said, "we would've supported you every step of the way that's what friends are for."

"Thanks guys" Jun said crying, "that means a lot to me" as Ui and Azusa smiled at each other, it seemed that they had gotten to Jun in time before she broke down completely, they were glad that they both picked it up because they wouldn't have known what Jun would've done if they ignored it any longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the next instalment of Friends Forever. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far but I have to say I'm a little disappointed that there aren't a lot of reviews, please review everyone because every review is like a fan wanting more from this story. But for now please enjoy this chapter, next time will be the school festival! Until then~**

* * *

><p>Yui and Nodoka could not arrive at the club soon enough as Nodoka was literally pulling Yui by the arm since she was so keen to eat Mugi's cake, "Hurry up Yui-chan" Nodoka said straining her voice, "you're so slow."<p>

"Oi…I haven't had lunch yet since you kept pestering me" Yui said as she was so hungry now that her stomach was practically growling like a lion looking for its next meal, "please slow down Nodoka."

"Mou~" Nodoka said pouting, "you're so slow Yui-chan."

"You're the one that's too fast" Yui said as they finally arrived at the club room.

"Oh you're a bit late today" Ritsu said with a smile.

"Yui-chan was being slow" Nodoka announced as Yui groaned.

"Here you go Yui-chan and Nodoka-chan" Mugi said setting cake for the two of them both of who devoured it with great relish.

'_It's amazing…they're both in sync with each other'_ Mio thought to herself as she watched the two girl eat their snacks. Soon Azusa also arrived at the club room and instead of seeing an empty room like she had for the last week she was excited that the room was now full of life and happiness as she smiled, "Sempais you're back" she exclaimed.

"Azu-nyan~" Yui said with joy on her face, "its been so long since I last seen you" she said hugging the little girl.

"Yui-chan~ you're mean" Nodoka said as she tired to pull Yui away from Azusa, "you should be hugging me not her~"

"Yui-sempai you shouldn't hug me all the time" Azusa said at the same time as she accidently pushed Yui away so both Yui and Nodoka fell backwards with Nodoka on the ground while Yui was lying on top of her, "ah I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Yui said, "you didn't mean it" as she tried to get off from Nodoka but Nodoka was insistent that Yui remained with her, "we need to get off the floor Nodoka" Yui said gently.

"Then you need to lift both of us up" Nodoka said hugging Yui tightly making Mugi have a nosebleed from risqué thoughts in her head about these two.

"Mugi" Ritsu said noticing Mugi, "what are you thinking about?"

"Young love is such a beautiful thing" Mugi said dreamily as everyone present shuddered, not wanting to think about what Mugi was referring to.

"Alright…" Yui said as she tried to push herself and Nodoka off from the floor but it was a bit hard since the Nodoka was a bit heavy so it took some time before Yui managed to get off the floor with Azusa's help as Nodoka smiled and beamed in happiness.

"Yay! You're so strong Yui-chan~" Nodoka said, "you too Azusa-nyan~"

"Why is she saying Yui-sempai's personal nickname for me?" Azusa asked blushing a bit.

"What's wrong with it?" Ritsu asked as she drank her tea.

"B-but…but only Yui-sempai calls me that" Azusa mumbled to herself.

"Aw~ are you getting jealous?" Ritsu teased.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Azusa said hotly as she puffed up.

"Aw its okay Azusa-chan" Yui said, "I still love you" as Yui hugged her only to be pulled back by Nodoka.

"You're mean Yui-chan~ I thought you loved only me and Ui" Nodoka whined.

"I love everyone" Yui boldly declared as Mugi's nosebleed was threatening to gush out like a fountain.

"Breath Mugi, breath" Mio advised as Mugi had literally stopped breathing as she watched the three of them argue with one another.

"Anyways" Yui said disengaging the hug making Nodoka hug her tightly, "we need to practice for the school festival, we're way behind schedule."

"For once I agree with you Yui" Ritsu said nodding, "we are behind and we really do need to get ready for the school festival."

"Wow" Mio said her face one of surprise, "you guys really are going to practice…this is the first time I hear those words from you guys."

"Yeah well we kind of have to make up for fighting and not practicing for a week…" Ritsu said with a nervous laugh, "so lets make this practice count okay!" she exclaimed as everyone shouted their agreement.

Three hours later the group had finally finished their practice as they put their equipment away, "That was a great practice everyone" Mio said happily, "we really were in sync just now."

"Yeah we were weren't we?" Azusa said with a smile.

"Must be our bonds" Mugi said jokingly though the others doubted whether it was an intentional joke or it had a deeper connotation to it that they did not want to know.

"You were great Yui-chan" Nodoka said clapping, she had been watching the band as they practiced while eating cake and she often encouraged them though it was more to Yui then the other band members.

"Hehe…thank you Nodoka" Yui said with a nervous laugh, "though the others also deserve praise."

The door then opened as Ui came in, "Hello everyone" she said with a smile, "I'm here to pick up sis and Nodoka" she said.

"Hey Ui" Ritsu said, "did you bring any snacks?" she asked jokingly as Mio looked ready to strangle her, "joking, joking" she quickly said before Mio did something nasty to her.

"Unfortunately not" Ui said, "but I promise to bring some tomorrow."

"It's fine Ui, you don't need to" Mio said, "Ritsu was just joking."

"Alright I need to get home, I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" Yui said as Nodoka was instantly by her side.

"See ya Yui, lets keep up the good work" Ritsu said as she waved at her.

"I'll bring more delicious cake tomorrow" Mugi said as Nodoka beamed at that.

"It's great that you're practicing more seriously now" Azusa said.

After saying their goodbyes the K-On! Club also disbanded for the day as they went their separate way, "You really practiced hard didn't you sis?" Ui said.

"How could you tell?" Yui asked.

"Because your stomach growls whenever you practice hard" Ui said with a small laugh as Yui's stomach growled like a lion making her blush.

"I'm hungry too~" Nodoka said.

"What did you buy for dinner then Ui?" Yui asked.

"Chicken teriyaki" Ui replied as Yui and Nodoka smiled since chicken teriyaki were their favourite foods."

"It's been a while since I've had chicken teriyaki" Yui said.

"That's why I thought it would be a good time to make some chicken teriyaki, you're welcome to come and eat with us Nodoka" Ui said as Nodoka cried out in joy as she glomped Ui and continued to do so for the rest of the trip back home.

They arrived back home just before dark as Ui opened the door and immediately Nodoka went straight to the living room where she lounged in front of a TV, "That was fast" Ui said.

"She was like that once" Yui said, "come on Nodoka we have homework to do remember?"

"Don't wanna" Nodoka said her eyes glued to the TV.

"Come on Nodoka we really need to get a move on with those homework" Yui said as she poked at Nodoka who simply swatted them away.

"Don't wanna" Nodoka said again.

Yui pouted as she became annoyed that Nodoka was becoming childish, well she was but still, she then remembered that she was also like this before the incident and Ui always said one thing that would make her behave, "You're not getting the chicken teriyaki if you don't do your homework" Yui said in a sweet tone as instantly Nodoka was upstairs and doing her work, "jesus that girl is fast" Yui commented as she was left standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Didn't I use to do that to you?" Ui said as she began to make the chicken teriyaki.

"True…but I didn't think it would work on Nodoka" Yui said as she began to go up, "I'm going to be in my room Ui."

"Okay" Ui replied, "I'll send some snacks later."

"Thanks Ui, you're the best" Yui said as Ui smiled to herself.

An hour later Nodoka and Yui were hard at work with their homework when Ui came up to their room, "I bought some snacks and tea" she announced as she sat it down on their table just before Nodoka began to eat them.

"You know you shouldn't eat too much Nodoka" Yui said, "we still going to have that chicken teriyaki."

"I know but I can eat all I want when I'm in your house" Nodoka said.

"I'm not a cafeteria you know" Yui said pouting as Nodoka and Ui laugh making Yui laugh a few moments later; later in the night after they all had dinner it was time for Nodoka to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Yui-chan and Ui-chan" Nodoka said, "thanks for the dinner by the way."

"It's okay" Ui said, "see you tomorrow."

"We'll practice more tomorrow okay?" Yui said as she waved goodbye to her.

Nodoka waved goodbye before heading off towards her home, "Tonight was fun wasn't it sis?" Ui commented to her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Lots of fun…but I hope the real Nodoka returns soon…I kind of miss her" Yui said as she held hands with Ui.

"Me too" Ui said, "one day she'll come around and we can have our old Nodoka back."

"Here's hoping for the best" Yui said as the two of them went back inside wishing that one day Nodoka would return to her normal self.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I bought you a new chapter of Friends Forever and I hope you enjoy it all. However I am sad to see that there are no more reviews coming in T_T...I can't tell whether if I'm doing good or bad so a review would be nice please~ I'm not sure how long it'll be till the next chapter because I'm going to be very busy for a while but I'll try to have it posted as soon as possible. Bye now everyone ^^**

* * *

><p>Soon the school festival was upon them and boy was Yui tired, she had done almost three people's worth of responsibilities as she had to juggle the work of a student, band member and student council representative all in 24 hours and it was not an easy task, "Oh I'm going to die" Yui whined as she finished the band's practice.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mugi asked, "You've been working awfully hard this few weeks."

"Well it can't be helped" Ritsu said, "she is also filling in for Nodoka too."

"Argh…I won't ever complain of Nodoka staying away from me once this position is returned to her" Yui said as she splayed on the table.

"Come on we still need to do the school festival" Mio said as she began packing her guitar to be transported to the hall where they will be performing.

"I'll get some tea ready once everyone comes back" Mugi said as Yui gave a half-hearted cheer. They then went to pack everything up so it could be transported to the hall where they would be delivering their concert as Yui wondered what Nodoka was doing right now, she had volunteered her friend to do the pancake stalls since she was good at doing that and it was simple enough for her to follow, also she liked the costumes that went with it saying that it looked cute. Yui had to giggle at that, it was something that she would've said if the situation was reversed, she smiled at countless memories of her, Ui and Nodoka dressing up when they were kids when they were small and now...well it was fun to have the childish Nodoka back but in a way, she missed the old one, the one that would be a responsible adult...the one that would chide and complain to Yui all the time about what Yui was doing; for once she wished that she could have the old Nodoka back.

"Hey Yui are you okay?" Mio asked as Yui gasped.

"Eh? W-what?" Yui said with a puzzled expression.

"You're not focused today...are you thinking about Nodoka again?" Mio asked as Yui giggled, it seemed that Mio had a knack for knowing what you were thinking even when we seemed like we weren't thinking about anything, "you do know that we'll have the old Nodoka back one day...we just need to have patience and hope that everything will turn out good in the end" she said in a loving, almost motherly, tone which made Yui relaxed and optimistic that Nodoka will one day regain her identity.

"Thanks Mio...I needed that" Yui said.

"Your welcome" Mio said, "now let's get this concert over and done with then we'll go for ice-cream."

"I'm sure Nodoka will like that" Yui said with a laugh knowing how much Nodoka liked ice-cream, she could swear that the girl had an obsession with ice-cream.

The day soon zoomed by and it was afternoon as the crowd began to disperse and the day came to a close, at least until tomorrow, "Man I'm beat" Yui said and indeed she did look exhausted as she was barely able to carry her guitar to the ice-cream shop with Nodoka in tow who had been more than happy to have ice-cream delivered to her.

"Perhaps you should take the day off tomorrow" Azusa suggested, "you really need the rest."

"Thank you Azu-nyan but I'll be fine" Yui said, "I need to make sure that class 2-3 has their play ready, 3-3 still needs to get their equipment ready as well...oh and the tea club wants me to buy some supplies for them; so as much as I would like to have a rest I can't do that just yet."

"Wow...you really have your hands full" Azusa said.

"Yeah" Yui said in a tired voice, "I'll go home and take a nap before going to buy the supplies for the tea club" she then yawned as she began to walk home, "I'll see everyone tomorrow 'kay?"

"See ya Yui" Mugi said with a smile as they also walked back to their own home.

Yui gave a big sigh as she entered her home, "I'm home" she said though it was more of a whisper than an actual yell but it seemed that Ui had heard it, either that or she was psychic and she knew that her sister was already home, she came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a saucepan in her hand, "welcome home sis" she said with a big smile on her face.

"What's for dinner?" Yui asked as she took off her school jacket and draped it over the lounge chair.

"The usual..." Ui said which meant teriyaki bento with miso soup, a good meal and it was Yui's favourite, "I saw you today at the concert and you were almost shining sis."

"You're too kind" Yui said with a small smile.

"No I really mean it" Ui said, "you've always been radiant even when you first joined...that's why you have such a huge fan base in school and why you're so popular among the first-years; your personality just shines whenever you're playing."

"Thanks Ui" Yui said with a small smile, "you're the best sister anyone can ask for" as she leaned forward and kissed Ui on the forehead making her blush a bit.

"Sis..." Ui whispered softly as prayed that she would be able to forever engrave this moment into her mind and soul, this moment when she was able to hug her sister with all her heart and soul, "I promise...one day you'll know how I feel" she told herself softly and she intended to make that promise come true.

Things did not improve for Yui's school life and by the end of the week Yui looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, "You look really bad Yui" Ritsu said with a concerned voice, "what have you been doing?" she asked.

"Oh...a few things here and there" Yui said vaguely making the whole K-On! club wonder if a few things meant several things that took a lot of Yui's time.

"Don't you have the other student council members to help you?" Mugi asked, "Have you asked them for help?"

"They're busy with their own activities and duties, I can't be burdening them" Yui said as she drank tea, "I'll be fine."

"Still...this isn't good for your health" Mio said in a motherly tone, "please Yui...can you give at least some of your duties to another person, just for the time being?" she looked at Yui straight in the eye using every ounce of her mental energy to make Yui see the follies of her way and have her designate a part of her duty to someone else until she recovered from her burn out.

Yui looked at Mio for a long time, almost as long as a conversation, before she sighed, "Fine you win...I'll have Akira have part of my duty, I think she's done with her own duties today" she said as she continued to eat her sweets.

"Thank you Yui...just for a while until you've recharged your batteries" Mio said.

"Man...I really hope Nodoka gets better soon" Ritsu said, "it looks like you're going to drop any minute Yui."

"Hmm?" Nodoka said as her name was mentioned, "What about me?"

"Nothing Nodoka-chan" everyone chorused so as to not get Nodoka nervous about her real situation, it worked most of the time as she had a one track mind like Yui once did, and it worked this time as she simply shrugged and went back to eating her cake.

"I know..." Yui said as she rubbed Nodoka's head affectionately, "but the doctor said things were looking for up for her so here's hoping for the best" Yui said as she smiled at them. Just then Yui's cellphone rang as she picked it up, "yes this is Yui Hirasawa...what? Akira broke her leg? Y-you want me to take on her duties..." Yui said nervously as everyone quickly shook her head; it was bad enough that she was burnt out by her own duties but if she was also burdened by the duties of another council member then it could very well send her over the edge in terms of her health, "uhm...I-I'm sorry but..." Yui said hesitantly as she debated whether or not she should take the duty or not. It was her duty as a council member to take on another council member's duty if she was sick or injured so she couldn't really decline it so easily but she was so tired from her own duties that she could not possibly take on another council member's duty without burning herself out...but she had her duties and Nodoka would do the same if she was in a similar position, "no I'll take on her duty just send me what needs to be done to my homeroom tomorrow" she finally said as she ignored the protests and exclamations of her band members.

"Yui!" Ritsu said in a shocked voice, "You can't!"

"I have to" Yui said as she snapped her cell phone shut, "its part-"

"But that doesn't mean you just accept everything that is thrown at you" Mio said, "this is going to ruin your health...perhaps irreparably."

"I don't have a choice" Yui replied calmly, "I'll just have to hold on until the festival ends on Wednesday."

"Yui-sempai" Azusa pleaded but Yui would not be swayed as she shook her head.

"But think about your health, you're already so burnt out by your own duties...maybe you should take a break from the band?" Mugi suggested, "We already had our live so you don't need to be here everyday."

Yui seemed to be seriously considering taking a break from the K-On! club, it was a logical move and it did make sense, but could she really abandon her friends to deal with her own problems? It didn't seem fair but then again they didn't practice much in the first place so it should be fine, "Okay...I'll take a break from the club for a while" she said as everyone smiled and nodded with her.


End file.
